Copy Cat
by Crypt Heart
Summary: Summary inside
1. The Blade Breakers Once again

Copyright

Summary: Well you either like it or you don't like. Though you'll probably not like plz review. Flames are just annoying so don't bother. If you haven't got anything contructive to say don't say it

Kai Phoenica: Zakai Honours plz

Zakai: Damn...

Miina: Just do it Zakai

Zakai: Kai Phoenica does not under any legal law own beyblade, or any character's legally associated with Beyblade Series one, Beyblade V Force, of Beyblade G Revolution. Any characters otherwise known in this story i.e. my self and Mina are sole property to Kai Phoenica. Any other characters, from any other story, providing any link, that they can personally prove, such as Kat Triagon are sole property of SSOTD

Miina: Did you have that memorized?

Zakai: Nods and walks away

Now thats over with, the long complicated way with no strings attached we can get to the main story.

Phoenix One

Chapter One: Blade Breakers once more

"Come on Tyson its been ages since we trained together," Ray said pulling him towards the rest of the team.

"I'm soooo tired," Was all that the reply came.

"Come on Tyson. You were never like this when Kai was around," Hilary said in her usual high pitch voice.

"Yeah," Max chimed in.

"TYSON," A roar which made everyones skin crawl. Tyson jumped out of his bed and was out wide awake within seconds.

"So you finally did turn up," Ray said. Turning to his former team mate. Kai had a patch over one eye from last years tournament and an injury he despised. Kai was completely transformed though, his hair was no longer just blue and grey, it was streaked with platinum blonde. A long dark red trench coat was worn, his white scarf replaced by a high dark collar, his trousers though were still the same, baggy blue, his old shirt was now replaced by a top with Dranzer his old Bit Beast in the centre his eye was blazing with fury and he looked terrifying. Almost, "Now TYSON, TEN LAPS." Tyson still in his pyjama's obeyed his old leaders commands and began sprinting around his home.

"Wow," Max said, "We thought we were going to have to drag him out." Kai turned around his boots knocking against the wooden floor as he began to walk.

"Kai wait," Kenny said, "Wait. Would you train with us?" Kai even though he held hardly any respect for the rest of the Blade Breakers who had long since split up into new teams, he still held high respect for Kenny. Kai stopped, his launcher out in a flash and he launched. The power he now held was incredible as his beyblade spun off. Kenny's jaw dropped. The rest of the team, especially Tyson had been lax in training but Kai Hiwatari was still training even though the BBA had been disbanded last year by a multinational corperation.

Tyson panted coming back into view after only three laps and almost collapsed on the floor. Before he would have surpassed this easily. He noticed Kai's beyblade. It was no longer blue, it was a fiery red.

"How's Dranzer," Tyson called. Kai's beyblade returned to his hand.

"Gone," His said in his usual deep tone. Tyson looked at him, in disbelief.

"Who , what, when, why...how?" Tyson said quickly in utter shock. When Kai said something had gone. It had usually been gone for good and Tyson wasn't about to let this instict drop.

"Last year, after I we had battled the bega bladers and each other. I released Dranzer. My task then complete of giving you hope Tyson," Kai stopped he was beginning to grit his teeth. Everyone by this time had made their way out and had heard the last part of the conversation. They were just as shocked to hear what had happened to Dranzer, "NOW GET MOVING." Kai chased after Tyson around the grounds.

"Come on Max, just like old times," The two joined.

Half way through the laps Ray caught up with Tyson. He matched his pace, even though he was sprinting to get away from Kai.

"So what did happen to Hilary, you never told us," Max said coming up the otherside

"Yeah you keep trailing off every time," Ray concluded. Tyson looked at them both.

"She isn't the same Hilary we used to know. Hilary's a blader now, with a totally different dress code," Tyson said. Suddenly Tyson stopped as something stepped in front of him. To Ray and Max it looked pretty much like half a ghost, and half a shadow. A cloaked figure came stood in front of them.

"I said, don't talk about me behind my back," A female voice said coming from under the hood. The voice was familiar yet monotone. The figure then lowered its hood. Hilary's usually brown hair had been dyed black, her face, her complexion, had paled until she was but white. Her eyes were no longer the light and vibrant eyes they once knew, they were now dark, powerful, and fearless. Suddenly though, her pupils shrunk as Kai came up behind the bladebreakers. Even though she was fearful of no one any more, the only blader who she feared now was Kai. Kai lately had the reputation of fighting to the death, he poured all his energy into every battle and she backed away.

"Who, told you to stop Tyson," Kai said. The trio broke into a run again and Kai ran past Hilary like she wasn't even there.


	2. The Bladebreakers Officially Reunite

Copyright

Summary: Not much difference just a little further on and I'm trying to make the chaps longer as well.

Kai Phoenica: (Picks a character)

Zakai: Walks out

Miina: Kai Phoenica does not under any legal law own beyblade, or any character's legally associated with Beyblade Series one, Beyblade V Force, of Beyblade G Revolution. Any characters otherwise known in this story i.e. my self and Mina are sole property to Kai Phoenica. Any other characters, from any other story, providing any link, that they can personally prove, such as Kat Triagon are sole property of SSOTD. Nice script Kai.

Kai: Thanks

Miina: So how come you have Hiwatari's name?

Kai: No idea but he's alright. On with the story.

Phoenix One

Chapter Two: The Bladebreakers Officially Reunite

Hilary stumbled. Why hadn't she been told he was coming back? It was the last person she was truly afraid of, the last person who she could never truly stand up to, or so she thought. After months of hard work with a team that had taken her into their ranks Hilary, had learned what so many of her friends knew how to do already, learned what being a blader meant, learned what the taste of true victory tasted like. Since then she had craved more, hardly ever returning to Tyson's home. Even though...

"Damn you Tyson," Hilary muttered and she slinked off into the shadows once more.

Kenny was the only one now who helped Tyson with his blading. Well it seemed like it to him anyway, as he observed Kai running after Tyson. Daichi had gone home to tell his Father all that had happned to him, he hadn't come back since. Max, well he had of course stayed with the BBA Allstars and their had only been a few phonecalls between him and Max. Ray, well no one had really heard from Ray until he suddenly emailed Kenny one morning to see if everyone would have a reunion party. Kenny invited Max, Tyson was already happy about it, and Ray was next. Hilary however was a slightly different matter, she had changed, so much that she never went to school anymore, she rarely stepped into the day time, and had rarely come to see him, and it had taken months to find her only to hear her say 'No' and disappear. Kai, well he is here now, it took Kenny a while to get to talk to him because the Demolition Boys the team Kai had been with refused or rather Tala refused to let him speak to Kai, even when he did talk to Kai, he heard nothing but the occasional growl and finally a 'hmph' followed by a 'maybe'.

Kenny tapped into his laptop, sitting on Tyson's wooden porch.

"Dizzy, we need to update the statistics," The lap top buzzed into life.

"Sure thing chief," Was the reply and he began to help with the statistic gathering.

"Tyson," Ray called as he began to falter. Max and Ray grabbed him by the arms as he began to fall.

"Thanks guys," Tyson called.

"We know what Kai does to slackers," Max said heaving Tyson up. Ray looked behind, Kai was still behind them as they began their final lap. Tyson shrugged his helpers off and began to run on his own.

"Thanks guys but I think I can do this on my own now," Tyson said and began running full speed. Tyson knew he should've kept up his training, and he should've made more of an effort when he heard the team was coming but no. He just lazed around in bed, practised with Dragoon when he was awake, but he didn't really do any other exercise. In fact, now that he thought about it, he stopped training, when Hilary stopped coming round. Infact it was Hilary that gave him the strength to beyblade when Daichi had gone back home. Then she stopped coming. Though every time she came now he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why was that?

Tyson completed his run and sat down on the wooden porch next to Kenny who had just completed his compilation on the Bladebreaker's. Though he was joined to by Ray and Max, then finally Kai came and sat down.

"So what's everyone been doing for the last year then?" Ray asked when everyone sat down.

"HI GUYS," The sudden hyper voice made everyone jump, as the red head walked upto them, "Ya miss me."

"Daichi," Max said happily, "We thought you'd never be coming back." Daichi sat down next to them.

"Nah, Dad just din't want me to leave again," Daichi replied, "So watcha all upto?" Daichi looked around, everyone was laughing.

"We're having a reunion," Ray said. Daichi looked at them and then got the situation completely wrong.

"So we're all gonna be one happy team," Daichi said misinterpreting the get together session. Everyone looked at each other. Tyson grinned.

"Yeah why not," Tyson said. Kenny just looked at Daichi with an open mouthed expression.

"We're missin a person. Wheres the old gal," Daichi looked from side to side and they looked at him in confusion. Kai was the first to pick up the situation.

"Hilary has gone," Kai said leaning on the wall behind the team.

"Hmm I don't think White Tiger X would appreciate me jumping ship again," Ray said.

"Yeah the AllStars wouldn't be happy with me either," Max said in a slight daze. Tyson looked at Kai.

"Come on Kai," Tyson said. Kai pondered over it for a moment. Lately Tala had been getting stronger maybe it was time that he took leadership over the Demolition Boys again. Kai gave it a quick thought and watched Tyson for a moment.

"Fine."

"Yeah," Tyson called, "Come on guys it you won't be ditchin your team, we'd just be havin fun. Besides I think the fans would enjoy it."

"It would be great for the BBA as well, it'd rope more fans in," Kenny said quietly. Ray and Max sighed. Max in particular knew that this would be a great move. It was all advantages except for the point that Rick would hate him for it. Though it would give Rick an aim for a while and the BBA really did need some new fans at the moment. Ray looked up, Mariah would definately not be happy about this, Gavin would be okay with it, but Lee would be furious. Though it would be nice to be back with the team. He glanced at Max who nodded. Ray crossed his arms and nodded as well.

"Okay then its settled, the Bladebreakers are getting back together then," Ray said. Tyson jumped for joy.

Meanwhile in the City, Hilary talked to another in a cloak.

"Yes he's back," Hilary said quietly.

"Are you certain," Hilary nodded to the reply, "Hmm, that means the four sacred bitbeasts are reunited once more. I want you to test them for me, see if they are still as strong as they once were. Take the team. I'll meet you at the HQ next moon." The figure turned and walked into the shadows again and Hilary just stood there. 'But Kai,' Hilary thought, 'Damn how did I get into this mess.'

Hilary randown a littered alley way and disappeared into the back streets of the city.

A/N: Actually I really don't know whats gonna happen myself. These chapters aren't planned but I do have ideas. I think this chapter was a little lame personally and nothing much happened. Tell me what you'd like in the story and I'll see what I can do. Because I write for the reviewers. Though I will stick to as much of my plot as possible. Thanks. Kai Phoenica

**SSOTD**: Thankyou for your review and I'm sure I'll try to get more up and make them longer soon

**pishculesEyes of Emerald**: I thank you for your review and I am sure to make the story as interesting as possible.


	3. A place to go

Okay thanks for the reviews everyone, and I apologize for the…er…lack of updates…I don't know whether I'll be able to update again any time soon as I haven't watched Beyblade in a heck of a long time and I remembering the characters is hard.

It's nice to hear that I have some support. I dunno how long the story is going to be, or if I will have the will to carry on writing it. I'll update again some time, but I'm gonna add in some OC's sooner or later just to see if I can make it more interesting. I dunno if that's possible though because I may just may be running out of inspiration, and it is only because I've had reviews that I've been inspired to write the third chapter however short it maybe. (Just noticed it is very short...sorry about that...I hope they'll get longer myself.)

Anyway stuff the disclaimer…I own every single slice of beyblade… not ….

Phoenix One

A place to go

There had been nothing from Hilary for two weeks, Kai had engaged the reunited blade breaker's once more in one of his training sessions, which Tyson noticed, had increased in difficulty.

"Hey Kai, can we take a breather now," Tyson panted after running up and down the beach fifty times.

"No," Kai replied.

"Come on Kai, you are getting a little extreme aren't you, I mean, we have practised every morning till night fall, rarely taking a break," Ray said also panting and holding his knee's. Kai had also followed the training regime, and hadn't broken a sweat yet. Kai growled slightly.

"Tyson launch," Kai ordered. Tyson launched his beyblade, "Battle me." Kai launched his new beyblade which Kenny had rigged up for him. The beyblade's connected, and Kai cracked his neck. The battle was over and Tyson's beyblade fell to the ground.

"Wha?" Max exclaimed, "Tyson did you let him win?" Tyson glared at Max and gathered his beyblade again.

"Okay tough guy, now its time to show you what I'm made of," Tyson said in his usual confident voice. Tyson launched once again, as did Kai. Folding his arms, Kai closed his eyes.

"DRAGOON ATTACK," Tyson roared out loud. Kai's eye lids flew open and his piercing glare locked onto Tyson's. Tyson's beyblade fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Hmph," Was Kai's only comment, "Weak." Tyson looked at his beyblade, checked it over. Apart from the two severe slashes given by Kai's beyblade it was perfectly fine. Then he checked his launcher. Nothing wrong with that either.

"How?" Tyson said, overcome by shock. Max's jaw had dropped and Kenny hadn't even had time to record the mini-match.

"He hasn't stopped training since the BBA were disbanded," Ray said, "I heard that there have been several competitions up in Russia all won by one team. The Blitzkrieg Boys." Tyson's mouth moved to form an 'O' shape.

"Get back to training," Kai said, and he was about to sprint off when he heard his name called.

"Kai," A female voice called. Everyone turned to see someone standing in a hooded trench rain coat. The voice sounded familiar but Kai couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" Kai called, having turned around to face the girl.

"Bring your team to this address," The figure tossed from it's cloak a small scroll. The figure turned around and began walking.

"Who are you?" Kai repeated but the figure was gone into the shadows. Kai caught the scroll with one hand and tossed it over the Tyson. Tyson opened the scroll quickly.

"13th Pier, Docklands Harbour," Tyson read out. Kenny ran it through his computer and found the location less than a minute after Tyson had read it out.

"Huh why do we have to go there?" Max wondered.

"If someone wants to challenge me let them," Kai growled.


	4. A Challenger

Phoenix One

A challenger

"I challenge you," Someone said. Everyone spun round to see someone covered by a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Kai asked glaring.

"But unlike the girl," The figure carried on as if not hearing Kai's question, "I want to battle here and now." Tyson stepped up.

"Heh, I'll take him Kai," Tyson said confidently.

"I don't challenge weak people," The person replied, "But if you insist." Suddenly the cloak was off, and there stood a boy, wearing loose navy blue trousers, a black t-shirt, and black boots. The light blue hair cascaded down his back, kept in check by one simple, high, pony tail, with a few strands of hair escaping his ponytail and framing the left side of his face. Marble blue eyes glowed with what seemed like pure determination.

"Who are you?" Kai asked again somewhat irritated.

"I'll tell you if you beat me," The boy replied and suddenly had his right arm up. The boys left hand was covered by a simple, two fingered glove, while his right hand and lower arm was what seemed to be wrapped by a purple dragon. The Dragon's mouth was above his right hand, while its claws gripped his hands. It's tail wrapped around the boy's lower arm and it too was blue.

"That's an imperial Dragon," Chief exclaimed examining the launcher. The boy was standing some distance away, and Tyson now had his launcher and beyblade ready. Ray stood between the two.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP." Ray called. Tyson launched his beyblade. The Dragon's eyes lit up with blue flames the beyblade coming out at some speed. Chief was already monitoring the battle like he would any normal battle.

"Alright Dragoon, let's get him," Tyson said feeling like his old self once again. Dai Chi hadn't said a word, because he was too stunned to speak, but he made up for that by cheering madly for Tyson. Max noted Dai Chi's enthusiasm with a smile and also began to cheer. Dragoon launched in on the offensive.

The two beyblades danced around each other dodging each other's counter attacks. Tyson looked up at his opponent bewildered what was this about, why didn't he attack.

Three hours earlier

"Hiwatari," The blue haired boy murmured as he looked back to the man who had stood back in the shadows obscuring his identity, "Are you sure it's the same one."

"Absolutely. I was told by a very trust worthy source," The man replied coolly.

"You can trust people in your line of business?" The boy almost laughed. The man watched the boy from the shadows for a moment before speaking again.

"I've heard that you are the only one who has a chance of beating him," The man said.

"Being Voltaire's experiment for the last few years didn't count for nothing," The boy replied, "The only reason I stand a chance is because of the training that that bastard put me through." The boy spat at this point.

"Aren't you thankful for the training you received?" The man queried.

"That'll be the day, he doesn't like 'training' people he likes to experiment with them and torture them…evil…" The boy trailed off then he spoke up again, "The truth is, against Hiwatari's Dranzer I am nothing."

"Well, I want you to bring Dranzer to me," The man said finally getting to the point, "I think I've paid you well enough already to even attempt the challenge."

"You haven't heard the rumour have you?" The boy said.

"The one about Dranzer hasn't been seen since the BBA disbanded?" The man replied.

"Yes, you know that this means that he is the most powerful blader on the planet?" The boy said. The man merely nodded.

"Just bring me that beast," The man said, "You're dismissed."

"Feh," The boy replied, "You can only give me that order because you know that's what I'm going to do anyway." The boy walked out of the darkened room.

Present Time (blue haired boy's POV)

'Why did I let myself battle this kid?' The boy wondered, 'He's nothing compared to the might of Hiwatari' with this the boy glanced up to the legend known as Hiwatari.

"Hey your battle is with me," Tyson called as he went on full offensive. Rolling his eye's the blue haired boy deflected the offensive by tilting his beyblade slightly. The blue haired boy then looked at Tyson.

"You're nothing," The blue haired boy said. Then he felt the dragon on his arm move. It slithered away from his fist stopping just behind his wrist. Flexing his fingers the boy spoke again, "You're finished." Suddenly the free hand joined with the left hand to form what looked like a prayer, except his third and forth finger had been collapsed. 'Okay' The boy thought 'Time to finish this' The boy didn't have to do anything else as his blade super charged into Tyson's ending the match as the blade flew out, and landed stationary on the stand behind him.

The Dragon moved again and opened it's mouth wide. The beyblade shot back into the dragons mouth. Slithering back round the boy's fist the Dragon waited patiently.

'Hmph' The boy thought 'Damn heirloom's, why couldn't I have just had a pendant or something…but oh no…father gives me this and then sends me packing to Voltaire…that son of a…' The boy lost his train of thought as pain seared up his right arm, 'Okay, Okay, I get your point…'

Present Time (Bladebreaker's POV)

"Wha?" Tyson gasped.

"Dizzy," Chief said, "Tell me I didn't just see that happen."

"No can do Chief," The laptop replied, "That did happen, and I caught it all on camera." Everyone save Kai gathered round and watched the replay in incredibly slow motion watching Tyson's blade just being rammed out of the match. Tyson was still standing in shock when Dai Chi picked up his blade and handed it to him.

Kai snorted, "I see I'm going to have to crush you." Everyone turned to see Kai, he truly did look fearsome lately he had taken to wearing a blood red band around his forehead, that he brought down over his scared eye. The blue haired boy just stood there and waited patiently, "Lets go then." Max this time refereed the match.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP," The boy called and two blades launched again. They danced faster and faster in the sand kicking up a small storm. Kai didn't make his attack yet.

"GO for it Kai," Tyson called.

"Yeah," Ray called as well.

Present Time (Hiwatari's POV)

'Where had this boy come from' Kai pondered as the two beyblade's danced in the sand below them. That move to disable Tyson was a classic text book manner straight from Voltaire's hand book. Kai quickly attacked, the blades coming together, sparks flew every where as they came apart and smashed together again.

"Attack," Kai called 'This boy he's strong' Then it hit him full force and his remaining eye opened wide.

"You think that that is going to work against me," The boy said sarcastically as he dodged the manoeuvre easily. Kai worked around again he seemed to know all of his moves as he tried to attack. After five minutes of battling it out the Kai's attack finally succeeded.

"Hmph another Voltaire experiment," Kai spat

Present Time (Blue haired boy's pov)

'Whoa the strength of this boy was huge, how is he managing to keep his speed and power in check so much, this is god like,' The boy thought. He tried to focus but the more he tried the more he lost it and he was suddenly attacked.

"Hmph another Voltaire experiment," Kai spat.

'THAT SON OF A…' The boy suddenly fumed with fury just as his beyblade was struck full force.

"I AM NOT A VOLTAIRE EXPERIMENT," The boy roared and his blade spun into hyper mode and attacked Kai, "I NEVER HAVE BEEN" The boy attacked again, "NEVER WILL BE" and again "AND I WON'T FALL TO SOMEONE WHO WAS" The boy roared as he slammed into Hiwatari's beyblade over and over, "Never again will I fall prey to Voltaire, Never again will he use me." With each statement another attack came. Hiwatari's eye flew open.

"Wha?" Hiwatari wondered out loud. The boy was still in fury mode as he launched attack after attack after attack. Again and again the attacks kept coming, they were all in check so powerful and so fast. The boy began to fall into a meditated fury as he continued his assault.

'The pain' The boy thought as he remembered one of Voltaire's experiments 'The torture.' Using this the boy forced his assault even greater than it already was.

"I will not fail, I must not fail, I cannot fail," The boy chanted his mind completely absorbed in the battle. Attacking again and again thwarting any of Hiwatari's attempts to regroup and attack. He could feel everyone watching the battle as it intensified again. Every time there was a connection, there was a shock wave now. The dragon slithered back and he formed a cross with the first finger and second finger of each hand. Two more beyblade's appeared as if from nowhere and they also attacked.

Present Time (Hiwatari's POV)

Kai couldn't believe it, the boy was doubling in power every minute, his strength, speed, stamina, agility, they had all increased ten fold. Kai looked again. And now there were three of them. Kai watched as his Beyblade was struck from three sides. He wasn't able to do anything.

Kai forced himself to focus trying to think a way out of the situation. Scenario's began to flood into his head, but it was too little to late 'Damn' Kai thought as his beyblade was slammed up into the air. Kai watched.

"WHAT THE…" Another blade, a forth blade had appeared above Kai's beyblade as it soared through the air, and slammed it down into the sand. Kai covered his face by raising his arm as a sudden sand cloud came up. Kai knew the result.

"Kenny," Ray said, "What just happened?"

"Dizzy?" Chief asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the computer," Dizzy replied. Kenny sweat dropped. The dust began to clear and there was one beyblade still spinning. When the dust finally cleared, Kai was on one knee picking up his beyblade from the sand. The boy's beyblade returned to his launcher again.

"He lost?" Tyson said completely caught off guard by this revelation. Everyone looked at Kai, then the boy, then Kai, then the boy…etc…you get the idea.

"Where is Dranzer?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Gone," Kai muttered, "Never to come back again." The boy let out a long awaited breath and fell to one knee.

"That was some battle," The boy said. The he stood up and walked over to Kai. Kai stood up.

"How is my grand father anyway?" Kai asked.

"I'd like to tell you he's worm food, but that would be wishful thinking wouldn't it?" The boy held out his hand for Kai to shake. Kai took the hand and smiled.

"Yeah it would," Kai replied.

"The name's Kai but I'm from the Kenosha family," The boy replied, "Just call me Ken though." The boy sighed again, "You sure Dranzer is gone?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah," I released him a while back.

"Phew. That means my mission's over and I have nowhere to go…heh heh…," Ken released Kai's hand and turned around.

"Mission?" Kai asked.

"Yeah y'know, the old capture the bit beasts plot," Ken replied.

"For Voltaire?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't work for him even if he tortured me for a year. For me it's over now anyway."

"You don't have any where to go?"

"Nope, so I'm going to find a hotel, see you around," Ken said as he began to walk around.

"Wait," Kai ordered. Ken froze in his tracks, "Come with us, you'll find it a lot more entertaining than just wandering around." Tyson just watched. Ken scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um okay," The boy replied as he picked up his cloak.


	5. Remind me, Why are we here?

Remind me, why are we here?

Tyson looked at this new boy. He was very strong indeed, only Kai was able to pose a threat to him. Was this showing him, just how much he had been slacking over the past months.

"You can do better than that can't you?" Ken said after whooping Tyson for the one hundredth time. Tyson hadn't just began training with his usual half hearted attempts, but had flung all his heart into it this time. He had been training solidly with the boy for fifteen hours. Tyson fell down onto his knee's.

"Damn," Tyson said thoroughly exhausted.

"You can't beat me by giving up Tyson, it doesn't work that way," Ken said, "You look tired, hungry even, go and rest."

"You kidding, Tyson's always hungry," Ray said watching from the side lines. Ken smiled before turning around. Lately they had been stocking up on empty cans of drinks. Slowly he prepared a circuit and threw in a couple of blind spots just to test his skills.

Ken wasn't a weak beyblader by any means, he had been trained by some of the best beyblader's in the world, The Saintshield's, The Blitzkrieg Boy's, Even the Bega stadium had trained him, even though they didn't know it. Though he hadn't actually joined the bega bladers. Damn company was nothing more than a bunch of vermin trying to control the world with money. Though none of this compared to descending from the Kenosha family line.

The family had been very prestigious throughout Japanese history, though they took the back seat in almost every occasion, using other families as figure heads to cover their tracks. Of course the families thought they were acting in their own interests. Though the Miyamoto family did have some suspicions when they found out that an item in their possession belonged to the Kenosha family, it was that item that had been passed down through the Kenosha generations finally to Kai, the Dragon of Lightning. Kai wore it proudly on his arm as he became stronger through life.

Ken looked up again to where Tyson had been moments before, he was now in the kitchen eating.

"Haha," Ken chuckled to himself as he launched his beyblade. Ray and Max were still watching from the sidelines as Ken proceeded to knock up various cans. Ken concentrated clenching his left fist, "ungh." Ken's face flung to the right and he forced it straight again as he concentrated. Suddenly the first can hit the second can, deflecting the two cans from the blind spots. Then they all landed one on top of the other.

"Everyone," Kai called distracting Ken's concentration. Suddenly he heard a slicing sound behind him and cringed.

"Did you have to do that?" Ken said looking back at the cans which were all sliced in half. He had meant to balance the beyblade on top of them.

"We are leaving for the Docks in five minutes," Kai said looking at no one in particular. Then his face turned to see Ken's. Ken did naught but retrieve his beyblade and stand exactly where he was, he was already fully prepared anyway.

"Don't you need something?" Kai questioned. Ken looked back at Kai and shook his head.

Five minutes later, and they were on the bus to the docks. The bus was somewhat full and people were whispering about the new passengers as they made their way to the docks.

An hour later

They hadn't specified when they had wanted to meet at the docks, all they were given was a place.

"Everyone, I suspect this may be a trap be on guard," Kai said.

"Gee ya think?" Tyson said sarcastically and his hand was permanently secured to Dragoon's launcher. Ray chuckled at the comment and he too was ready, his launcher nice and easy to get to. Kenny was the only one who wasn't a blader who was coming with them.

"Hey Chief, what do you think?" Max asked.

"To be honest I don't know," Chief said, "There is plenty of cause for an ambush down here, and we all know why. They might be after the bit beasts. Except we're missing one," Chief gestured to Kai, "Dranzer is no longer with us."

"Right we're here," Ray announced as they entered the thirteenth pier. Everyone sat on a crate here or there while Kai looked around scanning for traps.

"So you finally show up," A female voice said as she landed neatly in front of everyone, wearing the same raincoat and hat as she was before. Then she looked at Ken, even though most of her face wasn't visible her eyes were.

"Why don't you give up the charade Hilary?" Kai asked shooting a look in the girls direction.

"So you betrayed us Ken," The girl said.

"I was ordered to bring back Dranzer nothing more," Ken replied, "Dranzer doesn't exist anymore." The girl's eyes widened.

"Is that so," Another girl said from the shadows. The girl was dressed more or less the same was as Hilary except that she had an S on her shoulder. The girl stepped out of the shadows but she wasn't alone. Two boys also stepped out of the shadows, both tall, although one broader than the other. A third shadow moved and another figure appeared obviously a girl.

"Then it shall…" One of the boys said

"Be easy…" The second boy continued.

"To take you all…" The third girl said

"Out," Hilary finished.

"Hah, like your going to be able to beat me, especially you Hilary," Tyson taunted.

"Silence you whelp," Hilary said her voice no longer the whiney girl Tyson had been once used to. Tyson shut up immediately.

"So it's the old go after the bit beasts ploy then?" Ray assumed.

"Correct," The first girl replied.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Ugh you make me tired, all these questions," The girl answered and suddenly launched her beyblade at Ray. Ray launched his beyblade in reply and they met in mid air clashing together, almost floating to the ground.

Tyson spun round to see Ray in the heat of battle. Tyson got up.

"I'll help you out," Tyson called as he began to run over. Suddenly a beyblade shot right in front of his face, bounced off a near by crate and back to the originator.

"Your battle's with me," Hilary said. Tyson frowned but accepted the challenge anyway launching his beyblade and soon found that the girl was more than a match for him.

"Why are you after the bit beasts anyway?" Tyson said attacking, "You always used to hate how people used to try and snatch them from us."

"Because it is a necessary evil I need to make," Hilary said as she launched into full attack mode. Dai Chi still as hyper as ever was standing by Tyson's side.

"Alright I wanna piece of this action," Dai Chi said and launched his beyblade. However, before it hit the floor another beyblade had clashed with his causing Daichi to turn his attention to the new comer.

"Strata Dragoon? Is that some kind of joke?" The girl smiled slightly. The boy suddenly attacked, "I see…" The girl hardly moved as she began to attack Dai Chi's beyblade.

"This is a one off battle isn't it?" Max said as he held his launcher up to the thinner boy. The boy just launched his beyblade.

"Think what you want to think," The boy said as Max launched his beyblade. Kai watched for a moment before launching his beyblade at the final person. The final boy just stepped to one side, avoiding the beyblade completely before launching his own.

Ken sat on the box and watched, the battle was not his to get involved in, yet. Suddenly Max was out of the battle, his beyblade sent flying into the wall, Daichi's was next followed neatly by Tyson. Zakai made his move on Kai. Kai thought he was ready and braced for impact.

"Heh," The boy said and attacked full force. Kai watched, he had made an error in judgement, this would be his first loss in a long while. The final blow didn't come. Ken had blocked it expertly, with a swift gesture of his hand, "You are intervening because?"

"Because I want to," Ken replied as he looked at Kai. Kai needed a little rest, it had been about an hour since Max had gone out, now there was Ray left battling the girl with the S on her shoulder.

"Drigger!" Ray summoned. The white tiger appeared and attacked.

"Lucia," The girl called. Suddenly a white dragon appeared. No ordinary Dragon like Dragoon, no, this was covered in feathers, but it still had the legs like a dragon and the front legs, its wings were similar yet feathered. Purple markings surrounding it's eyes on its large oval head there was also a large five pointed star on its chest. Zakai turned to watch as the bit beast drew a pentagram in the air.

"What is…" Ray gasped as suddenly the pentagram appeared around Drigger.

"Your mine," The girl said before smashing into his beyblade. Drigger was fixed in place and couldn't move. A second pentagram was drawn binding Drigger. Finally a spiral was drawn. Ray stared, unable to do anything.

"DRIGGER," Ray called as his bit beast was suddenly sucked into the Dragon. Ray finally noticed that his beyblade had stopped spinning and Ken spun his beyblade over to try and help but it was too late. The bit beast was sealed in side the beyblade.

"Damn," Ken muttered. Ray fell to his knee's reaching out into space his eyes glazed over.

"Pathetic," The girl said and disappeared. Everyone else including Hilary shrunk back into the shadows.

Everyone except Ken was stunned at what just happened, it was as if they had been training all those years for nothing, these strangers had just come and knocked them off like they were children trying to play an adults game.

"Remind me," Tyson said looking at Kai, "Why did we come here?"


End file.
